


No Longer an Option

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home, sick with the lurgy,  I invited my friends to drabble challenge me. </p><p>Togsos requested: Finch being under the weather and Reese taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer an Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [togsos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togsos/gifts).



.

 

Reese knew something was wrong when Finch rambled incoherently in his ear. He'd found Finch huddled over his computer, too hot to the touch, and ignoring Finch’s weak protests Reese had taken him back to his hotel before fetching chicken soup and flu medicine. 

When the ague had set in, Reese had clambered on to the bed and wrapped Finch with his own body, all too aware of what impact the shivering might be having on Finch’s damaged frame. 

Finch’s fever broke the next morning. 

“You can let go now, Mr. Reese.”

Reese knew that was no longer an option.

 

.


End file.
